


"Things you said when you thought I was asleep"

by Wallnut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I never know what to tag Lea with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallnut/pseuds/Wallnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months since we first started training together. Something was different today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Things you said when you thought I was asleep"

After practice you bought me ice cream. It was a routine with you—earliest to Yen Sid's tower was the one to pay for the after-practice treat. I fought with you once about the caloric intake, too many ice creams day after day, we were bound to chub up. But you refuted me, like you always do, saying the calories and the sugar were nullified by our long hours of training. I would have argued, but after the third day the salty-sweet flavor of your favorite ice cream was more than welcome to melt in my mouth. 

  
Three months since we first started training together. Something was different today. I invited you to our island. It was late spring, the ocean was just starting to heat up and the sand was warm. You brought the ice cream with you, a dark portal from Twilight Town connecting its way here, and you stepped out with un-gloved hands, your hair still a mess from when I had pinned you down in practice. You grinned, and it surprised me when I felt my stomach flutter with butterflies. I had forgiven you long ago, our friendship was nothing new. Seeing you on my island shrugging out of your trench coat, crimson hair falling down the sides of your freshly exposed shoulders, shed a new light on you. 

We ate our ice cream, let the sky phase through different colors as we watched the sun set, laughed as we recounted our training that day. And then it was a dark and I was tired. You were beautiful, your eyes shimmering turquoise under the starlight. You were telling me how impressive you thought us kids were for taking on our responsibilities, how you so easily gave up your morality for a pair of chakrams. You were telling me about your regrets. I would have kissed you then, but your arms were wrapped around your knees and you looked tiny. Not like the man I had been training with, but the boy who lost his home, his family, his friends. Himself. 

  
I scooted next to you, sand dusting across our feet, and laid my head on your shoulder. I think I shushed you, and I could feel your head turn as you looked down at me. My eyes were closed and I think I mumbled something about taking a nap before we headed home tonight. You gave a vague answer in agreement and for a long time, things were silent. The waves lapped up on the shore. If I hadn't been hyper aware of your warm body leaning against mine, I might have fallen asleep. I inhaled your smell--sea salt and ashes--and suddenly I felt you stirring. I thought you were going to wake me up from my fake-sleep, but you only let out a sigh. 

  
You started to mumble under your breath and the tone sounded distressed. I wondered if maybe you were thinking about the future, your progress with the keyblade and our fight against the Thirteen Vessels. You mumbled my name, and then I think you thought I was truly asleep, because the mumble rose to a whisper and I began to hear everything you had to say. 

  
You said my name in a sigh, like you were tired, like I was too much to deal with. 

  
I wanted to laugh, knowing I was purposefully always difficult with you, but I kept quiet and listened. 

  
You said I was too good for you, too pure. You had to force the keyblade to come to your command; I had obtained it as a right—a testament to the purity of my heart.

  
I heard you whisper that this was wrong, all wrong. I wanted to ask what was wrong but then I heard you saying that you were ten years my senior and you were _too old_ and I was just a child. You said you were lonely. It sounded like an excuse.

I started to move, pretending I had awoken from my nap. You gave a startled jump and smiled brightly at me as I stood up. I pretended just as hard as you did that I hadn’t heard the last half hour of things you had whispered to me. I tried to capture your eyes as you dropped me off at my house that night, but you always seemed to evade me. I knew come tomorrow things would return to normal. The early riser would be treated to a free ice cream and the loser of the first spar would be subjected to gloating for the rest of the day. But I had heard the things you said to me when you thought I was asleep. When I finally did catch your gaze, just before you left, I could see the words you whispered still swirling in the blue-green of your eyes.    

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mini fic prompt off of tumblr, requested by misomilk!


End file.
